terramonstersworldgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
If you have a question relating to the basic mechanics of the game, chances are many people have asked it before. 'Is this game fun?' That is something you will have to decide for yourself. The people who are usually in the game chatroom on Kongregate and the people in the game obviously think it's fun or they wouldn't be there. 'Is this game like Pokemon?' Yes, this game has a similar monster capturing system to Pokemon. However, it is not a knockoff and it does have many unique features that set it apart from similar games. 'What starter should I choose?' All starters are good in their own ways. Pandemite is tankier with high defense and HP. Niptune and Dandylion both have high attack and decent defense, though Niptune has better element coverage because it gets ice attacks during its last evolution. Dandylion is not generally recommended due to its lack of element coverage and the abundance of other good earth monsters. Flofox has high speed and range attack as well as great element coverage with air, ice, and arcane attacks, however it has very low defense and hp. For more info on the Starters and their evolutions, see their pages. 'How do I save?' The game autosaves. 'What is the best Terra Monster?' There isn't one. Every monster has strengths and weaknesses and none of them are better than all of the others. This may change somewhat when the Legendary monsters come out, but until then you must go by personal preference. 'What happens if my monsters die?' If all of your monsters die in battle, you go back to your ranch where the dead monsters will be resting. No, you do not lose monsters or items although your monsters do not get xp if they die before killing the enemy monster. Also, if your monsters are completely killed, you can not wake them up until they are fully healed. 'How do I heal my monsters?' By resting them. When a monster dies in battle, it automatically returns to the ranch to rest. If your monster is just injured, you will have to rest it manually. To do this, go to your ranch and click the monster you want to heal. A ring of options for the monster will pop up. Click the thought bubble icon with a Z in it in the upper right-hand corner of the ring. Your monster should become slightly transparent and stop moving. Then you simply wait for it to be completely healed. You can tell that a monster is healed when it goes back to its normal colors and starts moving around. If you don't want to wait until the monster regains all its health, just click the rest button again to wake it up. If the monster died in battle, you cannot wake it up until it is fully healed. 'How do I evolve my monsters?' Monsters have evolution point and level requirements in order to evolve. The level requirements are all different and can be found on each monster's page. Evolution points are gained daily as long as the monster is fed and cleaned. Once the monster has enough evolution points, it will need to gain one more level before it evolves, even if it has already met the level requirement. Evo Stones and Advanced Evo Stones can be bought in the store to decrease the number of evolution points required by a single monster. 'How do I get Honor Points?' Completing quests is the best way to get honor points. Once you complete the council quest for a city and get the element badge, you can also fight the council once a day for honor points. The daily TSC quest, which is found at the science center in each city, also gives honor points with the amount increasing with more difficult cities. 'How do I get Terra Dollars?' The best way to get Terra Dollars is to buy them with kreds. They are also offered as a possible prize for winning a Guild War. The last way to gain TD is by increasing your pvp rank, though this is very time consuming and gives only a few TD per rank. 'How do I use the train?' After you finish the council quest for any city after Vesport and get the badge, you can use the train to get to that city. The exception to this is Metropolis, which doesnt have its own council. You can only get to Metropolis using the train after you complete the Electric Guild quest in Joule Town. 'What is the best way to train my monsters?' Many experienced players farm councils for xp. When you get the element badge for a council, you can fight the council daily. Once you finish killing the council, you can either turn in the quest and get honor points, or simply wait out the quest timer and kill the council again which gives you more xp. 'Can my monster relearn a move?' Yes, if you previously decided not to learn a move or replaced a move with something else, you can relearn it for 100 Honor points. In order to do this, just push the enter key, which should bring up a white text box in the middle of the screen. If it doesn't work, make sure you are not typing in the chat box and try again. When you get the text box, type "learnmovenpc" without the quotes and push enter again. This will bring up a list of possible moves to be learned. Some first and second evolution monsters also learn moves after the level at which they can be evolved but before the level at which the higher evolve learns it. If you evolved your monster before it learned these moves, you can still learn these moves with the learnmovenpc command. For example, Scuda, which evolves to Predacuda at level 12, learns the move Water Cannon at level 26, but Predacuda doesn't learn it until level 32. So if you had a level 26 Predacuda, you could use this command to learn Water Cannon. Category:Help